


the rest of you, the best of you, belongs to me

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is a hitman, Ben is trying hard not to want Rey, Cannibalism, Cousins, F/M, Incest, Kylo is a dog, Light Angst, Macabre Art, Mention of a person in restraints, No Pregnancy, No one is killed on screen, Pining, Rey is a Serial Killer, Smut, he's terrible at it, murder makes them horny, non-consensual cannibalism, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: “Ben,” Rey breathed, beaming up at him while keeping one hand wrapped around the collar of an eager Newfoundland. “You came.”“I — yes,” he agreed, nodding slowly, taking her in. She was a vision, long legs encased in black leggings and a dark grey sweater slouching off of one naked shoulder — and he slammed the door shut on that thought with a tiny wince.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Reylo After Dark's Nightmare Before Christmas Exchange 2020





	the rest of you, the best of you, belongs to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts).



Ten years was a long time, Ben thinks, staring across the small cabin at Rey. It had been her Dad’s, his uncle, and now it was hers. Every year since his uncle passed away she had invited him out here. ‘ _It’s tradition, Ben’_. That was what she always told him in her annual letter, trying to cajole him into accepting the long-standing invitation he never did. He was almost always busy or found a reason to be busy so he could tell her no without guilt. She was stuck in his memory as a gangly fifteen-year-old until suddenly she wasn’t.

He had accepted this year on a whim, and it definitely wasn’t spurred on by the fact that he had been released from his job, albeit at his own hands, and now had unending time alone. Ben liked being alone, but it surprised him to discover he didn’t much like being lonely. So he had packed up his suitcase and was on his way here before really thinking twice about it. Despite the time away he remembered the way easily, turning down one unmarked road and then another until it was generous to even call them roads.

When the cabin finally appeared through the treeline he breathed a sigh of relief, before panicking. Worried she wouldn’t be there, or maybe she was married and he had somehow missed the invitation, or at the very least dating someone and wouldn’t _want_ him there. But when the door swung open after he knocked, he knew he had panicked for nothing.

“Ben,” Rey breathed, beaming up at him while keeping one hand wrapped around the collar of an eager Newfoundland. “You came.”

“I — yes,” he agreed, nodding slowly, taking her in. She was a vision, long legs encased in black leggings and a dark grey sweater slouching off of one naked shoulder — and he slammed the door shut on that thought with a tiny wince.

“Come in! You’re in luck, I just got rid of the other guy who got lost, so plenty of room for you.” She shuffled back, making space for him to enter, and the door creaked shut.

“I deserved that,” he said with a grimace, looking down at the dog instead of at her. “Other guy?” He asked, just as she released her dog who quickly ambled over to Ben, sniffing frantically at every part of him he could. 

“It was a joke, you presumptuous arse, no one comes out this way. Kylo, sit.” The dog sat. “You know, because you never answer my letters half the time, or my calls, or even let me know if you’re still alive unless I don’t stop calling you.”

“I’m sorry,” he told her, holding a hand out for Kylo to sniff, then scratching behind his ears when he pressed his nose against Ben’s palm.

“Yeah, well, you’re forgiven as long as you promise to not do it again, otherwise I might have to kill you for breaking my heart.”

Ben had laughed, and Rey had smiled before gently nudging Kylo out of the way to hug him very briefly and very tightly, but hours later he’s still mildly haunted by how serious she had sounded when she threatened him. 

Kylo is curled up on the rug in front of the fireplace, and Ben is absently thumbing through a magazine while glancing up at Rey periodically while she hums quietly in the kitchen several hours after his arrival. 

“You know, your timing is excellent,” she tells him, glancing up at him with a grin. “Supposed to get a lot of snow tonight.”

“Oh,” Ben says, voice flat, “I didn’t uh, check the weather.”

This makes Rey snort and Ben frowns. “Really?” she asks, “I find that hard to believe, you were always so meticulous. Checking and double-checking everything.”

“It’s been a shit week.”

“Well, if you want to talk about it, I’m all ears.”

Ben grunts, and goes back to his magazine, “so how have you been?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he watches her lean over the counter. “Really good.” She’s quiet for a bit and then comes around to settle next to him on the other side of the couch. “We’re not really actually going to do this, are we? Small talk? Pretend like you actually care?”

“Rey—”

“Ten fucking years, Ben. You just disappeared, never called, never wrote back, but the letters never _came_ back, so I had to hope you were getting them.” She speaks lowly, but the anger in her tone sinks into the marrow of his bones

He deserves it, every ounce of her ire, he can take it too. Her wrath pales in comparison to Snoke. “I got them,” he swallows and she rolls her eyes a familiar gesture that makes him smile. 

“You’re an asshole,” she sighs, shoulders slumping. “I missed you, Ben, so much.” Her voice grows thick and she looks away from him, balling the ends of her sweater up in her hands. 

“I am an asshole,” he agrees easily and she snorts a little laugh, “do you think you can forgive me?”

She turns towards him now with a shrewd look before crawling across the cushions, sitting up on her knees. “I think I could be persuaded to.” Her fingers catch a stand of his hair, falling down over his forehead and Ben stills, hardly daring to breathe. When her gaze meets his once more she’s smiling. “You still like steak, right?”

* * *

Ben doesn’t remember the last time he saw so much snow. He’s glad Rey is clearly more prepared than he is for inclement weather, with two backup generators and a deep freezer full of food. By the second day of snow it’s buried his car past the wheel well and panic claws at his throat at the thought that he can’t go anywhere, not that he would, but he’s always loved having the option to run. 

Rey startles him as he stares out of the window, wrapping her hands around his elbow and leaning her head against his arm. “Pretty isn’t it?”

“It is,” Ben agrees, glancing down at her and then quickly back up to the snowy yard and the woods beyond. “Like something out of a fairy tale.”

Rey hums, releasing him and Ben fights the urge to grab her hand and pull her closer. He grits his teeth as she calls for Kylo, feeling a mixed jumble of things that he hasn’t even tried to sort through. He had always loved her, his little cousin, she was light and whimsy to his brooding sullenness. When he had left she had that scathing sarcasm that all teenagers seemed to adopt, but now... now there’s guilt and want, and longing. She’s beautiful, and whip-smart and can make him laugh. A small handful of days and all he can think about is pulling her towards him and capturing her mouth. Ridiculous, he sneers at the window. 

He has memories of her, wide-eyed wonder, shy smiles, that one picnic where she played with his hands for fifteen minutes. The jealousy when he had brought home a girlfriend during college. He had ignored it then, and can’t believe the tables are clearly turned now. 

“Wanna play a game?” Rey asks after Kylo bolts back inside, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Yes,” he agrees, glad for the distraction.

“Great! I think there some old ones in the basement. I purged most of Dad’s collection, but I kept a few. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay,” Ben answers as she walks away. He smiles as he watches Kylo flop down in front of the fireplace again.”Me too, buddy,” Ben murmurs, sighing when Kylo tilts his head to look at him and then look away, exhaling and closing his eyes.

He lets his fingers drag across the spines of the books that reside on the built-in bookshelf to the right of the hearth. A lot of them were uncle Luke’s, some of them are Rey’s, a collection of fantasy and romance and art books. He pulls one free, frowning at the naked spine. Sketchbook, he discovers, cracking it open and revealing a rough but elegant sketch of a hand. He doesn’t know much about art, but he can tell Rey has an eye for it. Bodies twisted in passion, mouths, and eyes. Further back is a portrait and Ben pauses to inspect it. A man, long dark hair and plush lips, there’s something off about the eyes, but he can’t put his finger on exactly what. The man reminds Ben of himself a little bit. He lets out an involuntary noise on the next page and glances back to find Kylo still asleep and Rey still not back in the room yet.

It’s a cock. Thick, uncut, flaccid in the top left corner and a front-on view with wiry pubic hair in the middle, it’s fully erect in the opposite corner. He flips the page quickly and is met with another face, the eyes are still off, and Ben turns back to the pages full of other eyes Rey had drawn. They’re all full of emotion, so why—

“Oh,” Rey’s voice comes with a clatter of a box and game pieces. Ben spins to find SORRY scattered across the floor. “Shit,” she curses, glancing between the pieces rolling away and the book in his hands.

“Sorry,” Ben says, holding the book up in his hands. “I didn’t mean — you’re very good.” Rey does the last thing Ben expects and starts to laugh, sounding hysterical before kneeling and gathering herself.

“You’re right. I am.” She looks back up at him, green and blue cylinders in her hands. “I’m so good, Ben, they didn’t even scream.”

Ben snorts a little at this and watches her put everything carefully back into the box. “What?” he asks, flipping to the next page, another hand, splayed open, exposing the joints.

“They didn’t even scream,” she whispers, making him jump, not having heard her come up next to him. “Quick, quiet, only a little messy.” Ben’s fingers feel numb and his chest feels tight. Her fingers land on his neck, and press in gently. “Only four,” she continues almost sounding sad as she keeps turning the pages for Ben. Another face. A different cock. Another face. A body, a man, still alive, he hopes he’s still alive, it’s easy to pretend, the strain against the ropes, he can almost feel it. 

“Rey,” he chokes out her name as her sketchbook slips from his hands to land heavily on the carpet. “Rey, what the fuck.”

She comes around him, cupping his face as she smiles up at him. “Don’t worry, Ben, I won’t hurt you.” She holds him as if he might break, and maybe he will, fracture into a thousand pieces if she lets him go. “I could never hurt you,” she whispers, thumbs stroking his cheeks gently.

“Rey.” His hands reach up and press into hers. “Why? You shouldn’t —”

Rey clicks her tongue at him. “Kill people?” she asks with a wicked grin. “Just because _I_ don’t get paid—”

“Who told you?”

She practically preens at this and leans closer to him, rising up onto her tiptoes. “No one,” she breathes, “I figured it out after that time when you took that call in the bathroom. It was at Aunt Leia’s retirement party and everyone was outside, and you had it on speakerphone. It was cryptic. Then you disappeared two months later, and the guy mentioned on the other end of the line washed up in the river three months after that.”

“That’s one hell of a leap, Rey.”

“Tell me I’m wrong,” she whispers, insistent as she inches closer, and stares at his mouth.

Ben takes a steadying breath and drags his hands from hers, down her wrists, thumbs pressing against her pulse points. “We shouldn’t,” he tries, a halfhearted and feeble attempt and they both know it.

“But you want it,” Rey pushes and Ben twists them, slamming her into the bookshelf, and he hates the way she grins in victory at him. “You can take whatever you want,” she tells him, fingers slipping into his hair before he yanks them up over her head and presses his body into hers.

“I want to know everything,” he moans, leaning in and dragging his nose from her collarbone up her throat before kissing her just beneath her jaw where he could feel her pulse racing.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” she agrees and he can hear the smile in her voice that devolves into a mewl of want and need as he opens his mouth to suck at her throat. “Kiss me, you asshole,” she grunts, wriggling against the hard planes of his body.

She’s already flushed when he pulls back from the blooming mark of red on her neck. Their panting breaths mingle between them and her fingers twitch as her wrists twist minutely in his grip. He’s not sure if he’s sparing her or himself when he finally closes the distance between them to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two soon!


End file.
